


Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Johnny can’t get enough.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

“Fuck, you’re so sexy for me, baby.” Johnny mutters into the air from where he’s sat on the bed, watching Taeyong strip right in front of him. He takes off his shirt to reveal his rosy nipples, just begging to be licked and sucked, then sensually wiggles his hips and shucks off his pants along with his boxers. Johnny’s practically drooling at the sight of Taeyong’s thin, smooth shaven legs, absolutely dying to have them wrapped around his head. 

His eyes then land on Taeyong’s little cock, standing hard in between his legs. Johnny swallows.

“C’mere angel, lemme make you feel good.” Johnny coos, stroking his own much larger cock, biting his lips and eyeing Taeyong’s petite body with hungry eyes.

Taeyong gives him a smirk, those beautiful catlike eyes landing on his cock, practically drooling over it, and it never failed to amuse Johnny how much of a whore the smaller male was for his dick.

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Taeyong teases while licking his lips and finally making eye contact with Johnny, his eyes dark and demanding.

An opportunity like this is too good to pass up.

“I wanna eat you out, baby.” Johnny utters. “Let me stretch your little hole around my tongue, please baby, I’ll make you feel so fucking good.” Johnny says, aware that he’s pleading, but he’s able to come to terms with it. He’d beg all day and night for Taeyong. His ass is just that good, truly addictive.

“Hm. Sounds tempting.” Taeyong says, pretending to think about it for a moment before he gives another evil little smile and promptly strides over to the bed to climb on top of Johnny’s thick thighs sit atop them. Johnny’s hands come to curl around the smaller males petite waist, squeezing him just slightly. It has Taeyong arching his back, curling into the touch, his curves absolutely sinful. Johnny wants to devour him.

“Sit on my face baby. I need to taste that ass. It’s been too long.” Johnny says while leaning forward and kissing Taeyong’s slim neck, making him crane to give Johnny ultimate access to his creamy skin.

“Mm... that sounds so fucking hot baby.” Taeyong says against Johnny’s cheek, kissing there and lingering for a moment. It was a tender gesture that was a subtle reminder of how much Taeyong truly loves Johnny, even letting him know in a lustful moment like this. Johnny let’s his heart bask in it for a moment, before Taeyong is pushing him back against the bed.

“I wanna ride your face baby. Ride your pretty face.” He says, and Johnny is most assuredly not one to turn down a request like that.

He’s quick to maneuver Taeyong around so he’s facing away from Johnny, and scooting him up until his tight little hole is just inches away from the taller males face. He allows himself to admire it for a moment, before he can’t help himself and he’s diving forward to flatten his tongue against it. It causes Taeyong to clench and shudder, nearly toppling forward against Johnny from the sensation. 

“F-Fuck, just like that baby, that feels so good-“ Taeyong manages to say as he starts to grind his hips back against Johnny’s tongue. Johnny smirks and lets his hands travel across Taeyong’s smooth skin, stroking him softly and slowly everywhere he could get his hands as his tongue began to jackhammer in and out of the younger.

Taeyong’s hips began to grind in circles, his own hands coming up to pinch at his sensitive little nipples, head thrown back while he moans and whines into the air. The sounds only spur Johnny on more, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think his dick got even harder.

“You taste so fucking good baby.” Johnny mutters as he pulls away from the pink hole to kiss and bite at Taeyong’s asscheeks. “I could eat you out all day, breakfast lunch and dinner.” He chuckles against the reddened skin, sucking a bruise into it just for good measure, making sure it was clear as day that Taeyong was his, and his alone.

“Mm, yeah,” Taeyong moans along with him, running his own hands up and down his smooth skin to tease himself. “So fucking good for me baby, making me feel so good.” He moaned, truthfully failing to come up with any other words to use, as his brain felt like mush at the moment.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna make a fucking mess?” Johnny groans as he goes back to probing his tongue in and out of Taeyong’s asshole. Taeyong shudders, but shakes his head.

“Only wanna cum on your cock, baby.” He whines prettily. “Want you to stuff me full and make me cum all over you.”

Again, Johnny would be stupid to turn down a request like that.

He grabs Taeyong and shoves him down onto the bed, making the petite boy whimper out into the air. He arches his back as Johnny crawls to hover over him in between his legs, smoothing his big hands down the skin of Taeyong’s back. It makes him shudder, pressing his cheek into the pillow and moaning out so prettily. 

Johnny fumbles about for the lube, his arm outstretched to the side table next to the bed, until he finally finds it, squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers. He knows Taeyong won’t need all that much prep, but he would never risk his boyfriend suffering any kind of discomfort, and slips his fingers in anyway.

Taeyong preens, as he always does, pushing his hips back to meet Johnny’s hand, feeling the long fingers press deep inside of him. They feel nice- they reach lengths Taeyong’s own fingers can’t, and they’re thick, but Johnny’s cock will always reach the deepest, stretch him out the farthest, and that’s what he wants.

“Put your cock in me.” He chokes out, speaking freely as his thoughts race. Johnny’s fingers are stabbing into him, making him cry out and shake with oversensitivity, and Johnny is basking in the affect he he has on his tiny boyfriend.

Johnny doesn’t respond verbally, instead pours out some more lube and spreads it onto himself, before he presses the engorged head against the furled hole. It makes Taeyong squeak out a whimper, trying to push his hips back and effectively sink himself down onto the cock, and usually Johnny wouldn’t let him get away with it- he’d tease him until he was crying, broken and desperate, but Johnny feels generous tonight. Perhaps it’s his own desperation to stick his cock up Taeyong’s ass and fuck him raw, but who needs to know?

So he doesn’t hesitate, pushing his hips forward and gliding inside, making Taeyong moan out so beautifully and alluringly. If Johnny didn’t know any better, he’d say he got even harder inside of the tiny male.

“Mm- move, baby please-!” Taeyong says in an urgent tone, his hips attempting pathetically to thrust backwards into Johnny’s cock and get some of the very much needed friction. It makes Johnny chuckle, leaning down to press little kisses against Taeyong’s neck and shoulders, biting teasingly at the skin and sucking on it to mark it up, like it’s his own piece of artwork. Taeyong preens at the affection. He’s always loved being touched and held and kissed and bitten- and Johnny loves spoiling him.

He decides not to wait any longer as his hips start to move, thrusting with a certain rhythm and speed he knows Taeyong loves, something he’s learned from the many, many times they’ve made love. He knows exactly how to position his hips to stroke against that spot inside Taeyong that has him reeling, practically seeing stars whenever Johnny touches it. And that’s exactly what he does, garnering just the reaction he hoped for, Taeyong crying out in feral pleasure, grinding his hips back and moaning against the bedsheet he’s pressed against.

Johnny thrusts hard, driving into Taeyong with force and precision, and soon he moves to sit up, using his hands to press down onto Taeyong’s back and gain stability. He holds him down and pounds him, all the while basking in the sweet, sweet noises his beautiful lover makes just for him.

“Fuck yeah- fucking me so good baby- mm god it feels so fucking good-“ he moans, breathes hitching and stuttering with each of Johnny’s thrusts. His eyes are scanning over Taeyong’s tiny little body, how fucking small he looks beneath Johnny while getting fucked like a whore- it turns him on so much, just the visual of a fucked out Taeyong alone. His petite, feminine legs and smooth, milky thighs that are spread for Johnny’s huge form to fit in between. His tiny frame looking even tinier being held down by Johnny’s hands, both splayed out over his back in a display of dominance. His little hole that stretches so much around Johnny’s cock, taking it so well just for him. And finally, his beautiful, beautiful face- such cute, defined lips that he purposefully puffs out, his sharp jawline, his pink cheeks, his pointed nose- he’s just so breathtaking.

“I’m gonna fucking cum, Yong-“ Johnny rasps out after several minutes of hard thrusting, fueled by the visual of how submissive Taeyong is.

“I want- I want you to cum inside me-“ Taeyong manages to say, hiccuping and closing his eyes, tears beginning to fall from them.

“Fuck yeah baby, I’ll cum inside you, fill up that nasty little hole. That’s what you want, huh baby? You want me to breed you until you’re pregnant with my babies?” Johnny growls. He’s losing control of his own words at this point, letting anything slip past his lips and grace Taeyong’s ears.

“Yes! Breed me! Fucking breed me!” Taeyong cries while he gyrates his hips backwards, his ass moving against Johnny’s hips every time he bottoms out.

The sound of his voice alone is what does Johnny in. He growls, pressing hard into Taeyong’s back and pushes in as far as he can possibly go, before he spills inside of Taeyong. His cock throbs, pumping out ribbons of cum that coat Taeyong’s fluttering walls. He whines for it, letting out a satisfied moan, and moving his hands to rest beneath his face. “Fuck yeah,” he says, “mm, god that feels so good.”

The sensation of Johnny stirring his cum inside of Taeyong’s walls is enough for the younger male to find his finish as well, creaming up his belly and smearing it into their sheets with a pretty whine.

Johnny collapses, his chest pressing into Taeyong’s back and weighing him down onto the bed. Taeyong wiggles his body against Johnny’s giggling softly when Johnny leans down and kisses against the column of his neck. 

“Baby, you’re heavy.” Taeyong says eventually, when he feels Johnny begin to actually drift off. It rouses Johnny enough for him to move and pull out, holding Taeyong’s ass open as he does so he can watch his cum drip out. Taeyong whines in embarrassment, burying his face in the sheets and making a tiny noise, but it only makes Johnny chuckle. “I love your little hole-“ he says, leaning down to lick it and collect some of the dripping cum with his tongue. The overstimulation makes Taeyong squeak. “It was made to take my cock, hm? Made for me.”

“Mhm, it’s yours baby.” Taeyong says. “All for you.”

Johnny finally lets go of Taeyong’s ass and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before flopping over onto the bed beside Taeyong. He rolled onto his side and extended his hand to cup Taeyong’s perky asscheek in his hand, an action that made Taeyong roll his eyes.

“You’re so horny.” Taeyong says.

“And you’re not?”

The older smiles and leans forward to kiss Taeyong’s lips:

“I am, but you’re the one who begs to have my ass.” He chuckles. Johnny feigns a frown.

“I only beg when it’s really worth it.” He replied. “And your ass is definitely on the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this fully so i hope the mistakes aren’t too bad. leave comments if you like, i enjoy getting feedback<3


End file.
